


My Dear Harleen (致我亲爱的哈琳)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dear John Letter, F/F, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: 毒藤女第一人称信件体，阿卡姆骑士游戏剧情设定。抄了一句游戏原台词。头一次写姬，若OOC请见谅。





	My Dear Harleen (致我亲爱的哈琳)

致我亲爱的哈琳：

 

自然总会胜利（Nature always wins）。

 

那一刻，我有那么点期待着听见你那句熟悉的反问：那什么才是自然呢（What is Nature, then）？以及我自己有点恼火的习惯性回复，伴着不耐烦的一挥手，假若我当时还有分毫力气。

 

当然是一切了（Everything, of course）。

 

可是我没有，而且也不能。

 

可能是因为，在彼时彼刻，你我虽仍都身处这同一座城市，心意却已相隔万里。物理上讲你也许已经被警方逮捕，正在GCPD的铁栏后面想尽办法自娱自乐，纯为打发时间而奉迎细蓝线们憎恶外加敬畏的目光洗礼——多半还带点猎奇。也许你终于肯于正视计划的全盘失败，正在努力从他们的围追堵截中逃走，就像你平时逃避那黑色的无聊一样不遗余力。也许稻草人的最新发明终于赶上了你，如果是那样，那我衷心祝你在被梦魇压得不能动弹之前多打碎几个倒霉蛋的脑袋或者卵袋，反正眼下还留在这座城市地皮上两条腿会跑的的基本都是急需让大自然母亲回收再利用的垃圾。然而此时此刻你身在何处已不再至关重要。对我们来说，出现在何时何地这个问题——特别是当事关对与错——是一艘早已起锚出航的客轮。你我都在上头，而船名叫做泰坦尼克。

 

咳，不不不，全身泡在冰点温度的盐水里一直到死绝没有没有听上去那么浪漫，真的。

 

文理科的分水岭，你我在若干次漫长的枕边夜话后曾经得出最终结论，就在于“如果……？”这个假设性提问是否合理。对于我们来说，这个小字眼后面埋藏着无穷的可能性和创造力；对于你们来说，它除了作为误导年轻人从严谨学术研究走向不着边际妄想的诱饵以外什么也不是。尽管如此，我想对于你和我这样可以分享一两段相似人生经历的例子而言，有个以它开头的特定问题——尽管我们默然达成一致，出于尊重哪怕是在最激烈的争吵中也选择从来不把它问出口——时不时悬在头上的空气里，与其说像把利剑不如说是通着电的伐木圆锯，不但充满威胁，而且在你我共度的极少数静寂时光中始终吵闹不已。

 

如果我们的人生中，从来没有出现那个男人来把它搅得一片稀烂，那么循着原先轨迹的我们，如今会在哪里。做些什么。成为什么人。

 

这事情也不难猜想。在阿卡姆熬更守夜几年之后，你会自然而然离开它奔向通往事业高峰的下一站，带着一份长度不下二三十页的精彩履历：其中以最惹人注意的含蓄方式埋藏其中的这段职业经验——曾在本市最危险的精神病院担任住院医师！——将成为当之无愧的一块金砖，任你用它敲开全世界任何一所顶尖心理医疗机构的大门。我完全可以想象，你在三十岁来临之前就迁居欧洲，夏季在南欧或北非的白沙滩上晒得肌肤如蜜，冬天伴着窗外阿尔卑斯山壮丽的雪景手拈一杯美酒与业内专家人士们谈笑风生，并且在对着电脑敲打下一篇专业期刊稿件的间隙偶尔将从他们当中挑选一个发展一段试验性恋爱关系的念头玩弄，如同在指尖轻快转动一支圆珠笔。我呢，作为植物学研究员的人生多半就没那么精彩纷呈。也许独自一人对着电脑敲字的部分不会与你的相差甚远，但是与其设想这份专业会将我送去什么异域风情的神秘彼方，例如瑞士的日内瓦或者维也纳、奥地利，更切实际的考虑大概是我已经搬去市郊结了婚、跟随便什么阿猫阿狗生了一堆烦死人的毛孩子。也许还在某个基层环保局任劳任怨做着跟文秘没什么两样的朝九晚五白领工，也许已经为了顾家辞了职。也许我们终会相见——但除了通过电视屏幕这种单向渠道，我看不出还能有什么格外凑巧的双向机遇。

 

我必须承认——你可不许生气——那些夜晚当中很有一部分，当你嘤咛着将你自己交到我手上，鲁莽又放纵地要求拥抱和可能是致命的亲吻，同时悄悄钻进我的花瓣中心、像只不知天高地厚的小蜜蜂，我还能清醒思考的那部分意识会不由自主地将这归功于一个假设性设问——“如果不是那个男人”——并因此短暂地表现冷淡。作为一名杰出的心理医师，我敢打赌你琢磨过为什么，但好在你从来没问——只是变得加倍努力——因为我不敢将真相告诉你。不过也许你早就猜到了。也许聪慧如你早已有了预感，有时当这冷淡的期间毫无预警地延长，是我那已经很难再说有多少动物性弥留的大脑在试图分析，现在依偎在我胸前的有多少是那个本来我无缘相识的哈琳.昆泽尔博士，有多少是那个男人造出来的哈莉昆。他是撕开了昆泽尔博士冷静、知性、事业型女强人的壳子，释放了内里的小丑女呢，还是让她像我当年一样中了一剂无解的毒药，致使她从里到外蜕变成了某种与她自身原本无关的东西？

 

当然了，你有你的“那个男人”，我有我的“那个男人”。而当我审视我人生的最后时刻，当我眼前城市那污浊的夜色模糊成一片渐渐黯淡的橙红，当我四肢百骸里的汁液渐渐凝滞、停止流动，我不无遗憾地发现，把我亲密如恋人般抱在怀里的，居然是赛琳娜的“那个男人”。

 

只不过在他俩的关系里，究竟是谁把谁搅得一片稀烂，我想你会同意我的看法：很难界定。

 

啊，赛琳娜。她与我相识的时间比你我相识的时间更久长，我知道这话放在你那边也是一样。至于她与我的关系，还有你与她的关系，为何最终没有发展成你与我的关系，我猜你会归结于她笔直赛过北美红杉树的取向，而我认为——这次我要刻意避免任何与植物相关的比喻——只是因为她的那个男人还没有让她完全彻底地失望，至少到目前为止。

 

然后这话就得说回你：你，我恼人的红黑白相间小蜜蜂，真是特殊得可以。生物的本能难道不都是趋利避害？然而你，我亲爱的哈琳，就这一点而言比起蜜蜂更像飞蛾。你，执着于一次一次地飞扑过去把自己可怜的翅膀烧个精光；而他，泰然自若、噼啪作响、经年累月一如既往，除了处心积虑于自己精彩的宏大的无与伦比的公开演出，对身边其他的一切都漠不关心。

 

大自然包含这世间的一切。包括理智、包括本能、包括爱情、包括牺牲、包括算计、包括发疯。这就是为什么自然总会胜利。我们都是她的一部分，动物植物真菌微生物、有机物无机物、你、我、赛琳娜、还有那些男人。

 

尤其是那些男人。哈琳，我亲爱的朋友。今晚之后，我不知你会如何理解我。说实话，我不是太担心。假若一株植物需要被理解，那我想你会是最佳人选，考虑到你的专业方向以及精神状况——咳，只是开个玩笑。我只是不希望，在痛失所爱之际你那愈加恶化的抑郁倾向会混乱你的评断能力——哪怕只是暂时——导致你得出错误的结论：我之所以放任自己因那些男人的所做作为断送了性命，是为了拯救全市的植物。

 

秋日已尽，哈琳。而死亡，就如同即将到来的寒冬一般，是自然的一部分。不可或缺的一部分，如果今夜能带给我们什么启迪。一个人在该死的时候没有痛快死掉，而看看他给这座城市带来了什么下场。哦不，亲爱的，别理解错。在那件事上我一点都不怪你。我知道，你尽了力。

 

我试图想象，在今夜之后，事件的总体走向。人类会重建他们的城市，这不言自明。那些男人会继续玩他们的英雄抓反派过家家游戏，而城市，特别是这一座城市，是他们重要的的布娃娃茶会现场。然而你会怎么样，这我不免担忧；而且我指的不是被我们的老朋友吉姆或阿曼达请去喝茶这种小事。面对挫折，你总能很快打起精神，我亲爱的朋友；而正是这一点最让我担心。我担心的，就像我此前指出，不是你的物理所在；我担心的是你的心所属何方。或许我不该用“痛失所爱”这种过于武断的字眼。我能感觉到他，哪怕就是现在，在空气里、在水土里、在这座城市的每一寸每一缕纤维里，无论那是钢铁、水泥、草木或是血肉筋骨。就像所有糟糕透顶的过气戏子，他认定自己演出生涯未尽、死活不肯让出舞台乖乖退场。如果说死亡是自然的重要组成部分，亲爱的哈琳：那么世间万物当中，再也没有什么比你的J先生更不自然的了。可你怎么净化这样一种污染得无处不在的不自然现象？你只好把你自己降解到同一层次上。

 

听着，哈琳。我需要你理解——哪怕从大局来看我的需要根本无关紧要——我这么做是为了一切（Everything）。事关那个男人，只有一种解决办法，再没有什么比这更自然的了。而自然总会胜利（Nature always wins）。

 

我很抱歉，哈琳。请理解我。当一切都说尽做尽，对你，我真的很抱歉。真的。

 

你的，帕梅拉

 

P.S.：如果——啊哈，我们备受质疑的“如果”——陈词滥调有什么安慰：当春天复临——哦是的，即便是在这座城市——当刮在脸上的潮湿海风不再像一把带缺口的钝剃刀，当道边蹦跳着捡拾路人牙慧的麻雀变得分外兴奋喧闹，当办公楼里的恒温系统创造的诱人温暖变成难耐的燥热，当超市里的货架迫不及待扫清用塑料与铝箔包成红绿银色的糖果、换上用塑料与铝箔包成嫩绿、鹅黄、天蓝和粉红的同样货色——你会知道，我们胜利了，并且我从不曾从你身边离去。

 

P.P.S.：还有，要是开春你发现自己突然患上了以前从来没得过的花粉热——那就是我试图为咱俩最后一次共度的夜晚扳回一局。


End file.
